


Giving Chase

by chaotickiara



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Damien is actually a softboy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, secret BAMF Brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickiara/pseuds/chaotickiara
Summary: Brian didn't really care much about anything. In fact, he could care less about prom and relationships but now due to a misunderstanding between him and Damien. He's forced to go on a scavenger hunt with the demon to "confess" his true feelings to Amira when in reality, he's just here to prove that Amira was never into him in the first place. Proving LaVey wrong would be pretty sweet, rubbing it in his face for the rest of high school would probably be even sweeter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a while so I apologize if this piece of work is complete utter garbage but I hope you guys enjoy anyway

_Lyfe suxx! Eat dik n snort coaine!_

These were words that were in the process of being scratched into the bathroom stalls. Brian was beginning to find out small acts of vandalism were a regular thing whenever one hung out with a certain drug-laced spirit. The stink of unflushed urine and mud wafted through the room, it was a smell so familiar to Brian he began to look back on the bittersweet memories of the past when his father raised him. From the dead, of course.

Ah, sweet nostalgia.

“Wipe that grin off your face, zom _bitch_. It’s creeping me out.” Brian blinks once slowly and swivels his head to stare blankly at a smirking fire djinn. He had almost forgot that there were also other people in here with them, it seemed like half of the gym class skipped yet another one of Coach’s dodgeball matches. Amira and Damien hover close to the door. Each one taking a seat in between the sinks, watching Polly expertly scratch vile language with the help of a blue glitter pen. Brian merely grunts in response to Amira’s insult, zombitch was one of the tamer jabs. It seemed like they were feeling merciful today.

A husky voice breaks out into a chuckle, Damien high-fiving Amira and pointing a vicious finger at the undead boy in front of him, “Nice one, Torch. Zombitch. I think I might keep that one. Who the fuck is this kid, anyway, Polly?”

“Oh, Brian? He’s in our gym class, dummy. He keeps saving my ghostly, and perfectly perky, ass at dodgeball so he totally rocks!” Polly grins widely and shoots you a wink, raising two pale thumbs in approval. Brian nods in thanks and leans further back towards the wall, to avoid the glare and wrath of Damien. The demon was easily set off and while Brian wanted nothing more than to put him in his place, he would also really rather keep all of his slowly deteriorating limbs.

“Think you’re better at dodgeball than me, don’tcha?” The demon’s eyes were alight with a poorly hidden hunger for a fight, a challenge or anything to pass the time, Brian would bet. But this wasn’t the day to prove which monster was better at throwing foamy balls at high speeds. In fact, Brian wished there wouldn’t be any days for it. Damien continued, on his feet now, and with Brian’s tall stature, had to crane his neck up a bit to deliver the threat, “Given the chance, I could crush you like a fucking cake in a fat kid’s birthday party.”

The threat didn’t prove to be as effective as Damien would have hoped, considering that Brian was taller than him by more than a few inches. It was like being threatened by a violent fire-starting raccoon, dangerous but come on it’s a raccoon. Brian grunts again in response which only seemed to piss Damien off more, “What the fuck? Can’t you say anything more than just grunt?”

“Oh don’t worry, Damien, I’m sure Brian doesn’t just grunt. He could moan for you too.” Amira snickers, setting her finger alight and flicking the small flame, it wavered towards Damien. It lands, sticking onto the demon’s leather jacket and sizzling. Polly lets out a loud, “Pffffbbt!” and squeals delightedly, a very loud and open advocate for gay monster sex. The zombie wishes that he could just push aside the boy in front of him and strangle Amira for suggesting that he’d do something as vile as having sex with that pyromaniac. Damien brushes off the small flame and scowls at the other two, taking a quick step away from Brian, “Eat shit and die, Torch. Don’t you have a stupid fucking scavenger hunt with Miranda soon?”

Scavenger hunt? Knowing Amira, it didn’t seem like it was their scene. Hell, hanging out with Miranda was very few people’s preferred scene, less you were one of her serfs in which case you were pretty much forced to. For the first time, Brian’s jaw unhinges and he talks, startling Damien beside him, “Scavenger hunt?”

“Christ, you sound like you smoke three packs a day.”

Brian shrugs and clears his throat, he knew that his voice was deep and somewhat guttural but that was just one of the few traits he took on after being introduced to the afterlife. He couldn’t help it, much like Polly couldn’t help but phase in and out of the bathroom walls. She was clearly on something, or the usually talkative Polly would have been bouncing up and down trying to pry information from Amira about the hunt. He ignores the top half of the poltergeist sticking out from the ceiling and tries again, “What’s that for?”

“Sorry, Brain,” Brian’s eyebrows furrow at the nickname but stops himself from correcting the fire djinn, and lets them continue, “I can’t give you any deets or else me and Miri will be disqualified from the hunt. It’s top secret stuff, you know. All I can tell you is that a bunch of weird guys in robes gave Miranda a list and a map with a skull and crossbones at the end...”

“Uhh..doesn’t sound safe,” Brian tries to interject to which Amira completely ignores. Why did he even ever bother trying to steer the djinn away from any kinds of danger? It seemed clear that the idiot was a natural born magnet for fucked up situations. Amira equaled bad news and bad news equaled a pain in the ass for Brian, these were just facts.

“...and we all know that skull and crossbones are the signs of a killer rager. Miri loves scavenger hunts and I love me a good fucking party so its a win-win situation. It’s an invite only event though, so I can’t have you guys tag along. Soz. Anyways, gotta bounce! It’s almost 3pm, Miranda’s meeting me at the gates for a shopping spree. Catch you lamesters later! Bye, Green!”  
The last part was aimed at Brian and with a wink and a wave, Amira was out of the bathroom and jogging towards the main entrance, quickly disappearing out of sight. Brian knew that he should have gone after them but at the time, it didn’t seem as urgent. Amira was feisty and wouldn’t go down so easy in a fight. So he lets them go, making a mental note to send them a text later. Amira may be a bully but they were his bully and somewhat friend, so he felt partially responsible should they meet a violent end. But at the very least it was quiet now, he hoped that the demon and the poltergeist would leave but no such luck.

The silence was broken by yelling soon after. Damien released an earth-shattering yell and punched a bathroom door, the veins in his neck becoming more prominent as he strained himself further and further. What the fuck? The zombie took a step closer to Polly, in case the demon started throwing objects. The last thing Brian wanted was a hurt Polly, not that he cared about Polly much in particular. It’s just that he’d never hear the end of it should he choose not to protect her. Chivalry is dead, he could imagine her whining. Thankfully, however, Damien didn’t seem intent on chucking toilets out left and right so Brian, bewildered, just stood there and stared incredulously. 

“Are you ok-”

“I’m fucking PISSED. Why did I get called a lamester and you get a nice fucking nickname?” Damien is bent over, hands on his face and seething in anger. That was...it? Brian wasn’t sure what to do after such a bizarre outburst of childish anger.

“Oh...Uh, I’m sorry?” As soon as he spoke, in a blink of an eye, Damien was right in front of him and gripping the front of his jacket. He forces the zombie down to his height and hisses, “Damn better be! Now listen here, fucknuts. Amira seems to like you,” 

This was a debatable fact, but Brian kept his mouth shut.

“So I’m not going to beat your rotten face in right now. They were calling you so many nicknames it doesn’t take a genius to figure out that they’re probably in love with you.”

“I’m sorry.” This was the wrong thing to say as the zombie had meant to pose it as a question but it ended up coming across as if he was apologizing about being the sole carrier of Amira’s affections. This was absolutely not the case. That was just the kind of person Damien was, full of assumptions and violent temperament. Once something was in his head, it was rather hard to get it out. So Brian tried a different route to diffuse the situation but Polly interrupts him before he could get anything out, “Amira isn’t in love with him. They’ve seen him before he turned into one of the undead, and trust me he’s prettier now than he was back then. No offense, Bri.”

Ouch. A little punch to his already fragile self esteem but it was true, he had been one ugly motherfucker back then but still she didn’t have to say it like that. The only thing to do was ride this wave out, he adds, “Amira doesn’t talk about love, everything is about sex with them.”

This was also the wrong thing to say. No matter how true it was.

“You absolute bastard, how dare you invalidate Torch’s feelings like that? You think it’s easy to be so nonchalant when you’re around the person you like? It’s like not being able to kill someone for a long time, the anxiety and need for it just sits at the bottom of your stomach and festers and festers. And you know the only thing thats gonna relieve it is if you slide a dull butter knife through someone’s gut and watch the life seep out through their eyes.”

“Oh! Oh! Oh! Like not doing meth after two days and you just start itching everywhere and looking for a fix. Oh em gee, love is totally like an addiction to drugs and murder.”

Where was the exit again? Of course, Damien would be blocking it. Someone please get him away from these weirdos. The demon’s grip on his jacket became tighter and tighter, the neckline began to get a tiny bit more uncomfortable as it rubbed against Brian’s skin. “Why do you care so much?” Brian, as emotionless as he tries to appear to be, couldn’t help but glare at the demon.

The demon’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second but then quickly narrowed, he bared his fangs, “I’m their friend, don’t friends look out for each other?”

Brian cocks his head curiously to the side, the glare melting off his features, “No, it’s more than that. I’ve known Amira for a while but I’d never get heated about something as stupid as this.”

“T-then you just don’t care about them as much as I do.” His grip on Brian’s jacket loosens and he takes a step back, wiping a red hand over his flushed face. Or perhaps it was just his red skin that made it look as if he were flushed. Either way, Brian’s pretty sure he’s already got the reason why Damien was being so touchy on the subject. The idea of love really had a way of turning people into spastic intense idiots, it was somewhat nauseating. Briian’s been undead for a while now and he’s glad that most of his more passionate emotions got left behind along with his mortality. If he ever turned into a mushy pile of overly jealous goo like Damien did, someone else could eat his brain.

The zombie fixes his clothes, straightening the wrinkles Damien had made. Polly sighs and glances over at the demon, “If you like them that much, why don’t you go and join their scavenger hunt. Confess at the end of it and take them to prom. It’s simple and not as flashy as some promposals are but Amira was never one for romantic gestures anyway. No need to get so physical, jerkface.”

Damien growls, “I don’t like them, dumbass.”

“Don’t you?” Brian asks curiously. The scowl on the other boy’s face deepens as a deeper red crawls its way up from his neck and spreads to his ears. Like Brian said, nauseating.

“I told you, they like _you_. Not me. Get your head on straight, Stiff.”

The zombie grunts once again, pushing Damien aside to leave, “Whatever, lover boy.”

“Fuck you.”

It was at this time Polly chose to interject, “Yes! Just fuck each other already. God.  
But you two should totally go after that scavenger hunt though, maybe it’ll strengthen the bond between two monsters. It’s not as exclusive as Amira wants you to think tbh. Half of the coolest ghouls in town know about it. The party is going to down at the crazy Doomsback Mountain, or named hopefully in your case, Brokeback mountain.”

Damien scowls and Brian merely blinks at the saucy wink Polly sends both your way, “If you weren’t already dead, I’d kill you right now. Anyways, let’s go, Stiff.”

“Uh, where?” As if he would go anywhere with that psycho alone. It would be stupid to think that Damien LaVey wouldn’t have at least five knives stuck to his person at all times.

“To Brokeback mountain!” Polly cheers, raising a pale fist high up in the air.

“To Doomsback,” The demon insists, his glaring silences Polly as she sticks her tongue out and phases out of the room. Damien turns back to the other boy and narrows his eyes, “You’re gonna tell Amira how you really feel so they don’t waste their time pining.”

“Wasting one day of my undead life to prove you wrong would be so good,”

A dark chuckle rises from deep within Damien’s chest as he cracks his knuckles menacingly, a glint in his eyes as he replies, “And beating your ass after you apologize to Torch would be pretty fucking sweet too.”

“We’ll see about that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Damien incites a carnage, Brian and him finally manage to get a hold of the scavenger hunt list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for violence and gore!

Damien had made their way to Doomsback straight after their conversation, dragging Brian along with him. Well, dragging him along would imply that Damien had allowed Brian to ride with him on his bike but in reality, that crimson motherfucker made him walk from school all the way to the foot of the mountain. Trust me, the arguments incited after they’d met up again were explosive. And it was at the foot of the mountain where they saw a decently sized group of robed degenerates smoking and drinking, clearly pregaming for a party. Damien had him stay a little further back and approached the group himself but before Brian could even sit down to rest his legs, someone had already leaped forward from behind a tree with a big “ _Grooaargh!_ ”

 

It was a harmless prank meant to scare their friends. Bad news was that it was Damien who got startled instead.  Never before had Brian heard a grown man scream so girlishly than at that very moment. He couldn’t see the demon’s face but knew that it was seething in humiliated anger. The whole group was silent, letting the past 30 seconds sink in, until one of them made the mistake of suppressing a guffaw. And so it all went downhill from there as Damien, embarrassed and not knowing how to express any sort of emotion except through raw fits of violence, made it his business to wipe out the whole group with a hidden pair of gardening scissors. God knows how he hid that thing on his body but there he was, murdering. It was oddly mesmerizing, however. There was no class or elegance to the carnage, no method to the madness, just reckless slaughter. It was truly admirable but Brian’s appreciation for Damien’s art quickly turned sour as the bloodshed quickly found it’s way to him. Brian spent a good hour unsuccessfully trying to avoid flying viscera.

 

And thus, Damien and Brian were literally dripping in blood.

 

How did it get to this? All he really wanted was to be at home, ravaging a piece of bloody steak and tuning in to Pimp My Monster Truck until he fell asleep on the couch. But no, this was not the case. Whatever deity was taking pity on him before he ever got into this mess with Damien had now forsaken him entirely and probably had a front row seat to this absolute clusterfuck. He flicks a severed ear off his shoulder and turns to a pleased Damien, “How was it?”

 

Two rows of sharp teeth glisten as Damien smiles widely, his hair sticking up in every direction soaked in blood. Brian wondered if his hair was the same. Self-conscious, he pats his hair down only to peel his hand away in disgust. Yep, exactly the same. The demon beside him chucks the gardening scissors hard down at the ground, the handles sticking out from the grass and viscera still sliding down from the blades, and responds with,  “Invigorating.”

 

“Hm, big word. Don’t strain yourself.” Brian mocked with a quick swipe at his pants, he removed a piece of intestines clinging to his leg and wiped it off on an untouched spot on Damien’s jacket. The demon snarled and batted the gore away, making sure to deliver a punch at Brian’s head. The hit didn’t land as Brian started walking further away, the zombie just looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes. Dumbass.

 

“Don’t fucking wipe your shit on me.”

 

“It’s your mess, and you’re already covered in it. But tell me, slick, how this _invigorating_ experience is going to help us participate in the scavenger hunt? Polly said the party starts at midnight and we’re nowhere near close to getting that list.”

 

Damien made a face and turned to him as if _Brian_ was the one who was stupid, “We find the motherfuckers that have the list and skin them till they give it to us. Easy.”

 

Peering at the carnage, it didn’t seem as if there were any survivors but Brian plucked one of the robed figures’ head off the ground and held it up for Damien to see. Their jaw was missing but the eyes were staring straight ahead right into Damien, “Hardly easy, considering this one doesn’t even have their jaw left. I don’t think any of their friends are keen on talking either.”

 

A foot was sent flying with the boot of Brian’s heel as the realization of just what he’s done dawns on Damien, “I- you-  Ugh! SHIT!”

 

It was amusing to watch the big bad demon splutter and panic. Damien splits into a wide range of emotions all in a matter of 60 seconds, a feat that made Brian almost wonder why he wasn’t part of the theatre club. It was weird seeing him react in such a strange situation, incredibly different from how Brian had initially pinned him down as. The baddest boy of Spooky High was actually a spastic idiot, sure he was a psychopathic idiot, but the spastic dork almost makes you forget the murder part. Pair that with his odd intense concern for his friends, he’s probably not that bad of a guy to have as a boyfriend…

 

For Amira, of course.

 

Although the way Amira’s love life usually goes down, he doubted the two of them would last for long which implied that something would have started in the first place but he didn’t want to crush the poor guy’s heart. That was Amira’s job and none of his business. Brian is just out here to have something to lord over that bumbling pyromaniac. It seemed the said bumbling pyromaniac wasn’t over despairing over the loss of their source of information that he completely overlooked the fact that there was still one more poor soul stupid enough to try to exact revenge. A mutant boy rises to his feet and snarls one last time before rushing towards Damien, claws bared and an intense killing intent behind his yellowed eyes. Brian releases a breath of air in exasperation and tenses himself, if he was gonna be out all night with Damien, the fucker might as well end up owing him one.

 

The zombie focused all his strength on his rear foot and pushes himself forward, leaving a size 12 shoe mark on the soft ground and in a split second he’s in between Damien and the mutant just as the boy lashes out. Claws dug deep into his chest, starting from his abdominal muscles upwards to his pectorals. God _damn_ , did this shit hurt. If he had any healthy blood left in his body, surely the boy would have been soaked but he was undead and so Brian just oozed coagulated blood. It wasn’t a pretty sight but he just inhaled sharply and smiled apologetically down at the trembling mutant, “I’m gentler than he is.”

 

And with a quick jab, sent the boy flying unconscious several feet away. No murder for Brian tonight, he was saving his first for a special occasion so he’d gotten pretty good at rendering his opponents incapacitated or unconscious. Besides the guy was probably the only lead they had to finding the list for the hunt, it was easier this way. Damien stood dumbfounded, his jaw unhinged as his gaze travelled back and forth between Brian and the unconscious boy. Did he impress him? Brian didn’t really understand why the thought pleased him but maybe he was just starved for some kind of validation or something like that. Not like he cared about what the demon thought.

 

“I was gonna kill him, you know. Why don’t you stop getting in my way, shit-for-brains? But not gonna lie, I’m impressed. You’re not as strong as me but you’re still pretty up there. Because, you know, I’m the strongest hardcore motherfucker out there but you’re alright. I’m still pissed you took my kill though.”

 

“Murder isn’t always the answer, Damien, sometimes you gotta use your head. I saw the list, on the boy’s arm written in sharpie. Go. Fetch.”

 

Damien brandishes a knife eagerly and licks crimson drops off the blade, Brian’s eyes follow the movement and narrow. The demon chuckles and swings it in practice, “Gladly.”

 

“No. What the fuck? Are you gonna skin him to get the list?”

 

“That’s what you said! Get the list, what do you want?” Brian swipes the knife out of the murdering fool’s hand and chucks it in the other direction and snaps, “That’s barbaric, write it down on a piece of paper like a civilized monster.”

 

Damien splutters, “As if murdering fourteen people wasn’t barbaric enough for you. Skinning some gimp is where you draw the line? Don’t be stupid.”

 

“You’re not skinning him.” Damien throws an exasperated hand in the air and flips Brian off, stomping over to the knocked out figure and muttering, “Fucking ridiculous zombie,” underneath his breath. Once Damien reaches the boy, he kicks the unconscious body on his back and peers at the almost incoherent writing on his arm. His head swivels to Brian and the zombie could see a mix of shock and delight pooling in his eyes and melting into a smile, “Holy shit.”

 

Brian raises an eyebrow and approaches, curious to see what the first thing on the list was, “What’s the first item, slick?” and he looks down and reads the list but the he couldn’t get past the first thing before he groans.

Scavenger hunt list:

_Item #1: Gorgon’s panties_

 

“You, good sir, have just been cordially invited to a panty raid at the Oberlin mansion.” Damien cackles gleefully, smacking Brian hard on the back.The two of them were never gonna make it to the party at midnight.

  
  



End file.
